crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Store
The Store is the 6th tab, and is available for purchases with Diamonds (aka Gems) such as extra Time Blocks, Speed Boosts and Time Skips. Extra diamonds can also be purchased with real money. Occasionally there are sales that reduce prices or increase the reward you get for the same price. The current Valentine's Sale is 20% off all purchases of diamonds. Note: Phone timers are affected by Time Skips, but not Speed Boosts. Purchases The purchases currently available in the shop are: 'Time Blocks' '1 Time Block' Price: 15 Diamonds (0.0667 Time Blocks per diamond) Effect: Adds 1 Time Block to total capacity. '5 Time Blocks' Price: 50 Diamonds (0.1 Time Blocks per diamond) Effect: Adds 5 Time Blocks to total capacity. '10 Time Blocks' Price: 80 Diamonds (0.125 Time Blocks per diamond) Effect: Adds 10 Time Blocks to total capacity. 'Skip Reset' Price: 30 Diamonds Effect: Allows access to a soft reset bonus without losing any progress. Note: Button permanently deactivates once you reach maximum reset bonus. 'Speed Boosts' 'x2 Speed Boost' Price: 40 Diamonds (x1.0175 boost per diamond) Effect: Speeds up all progress bars by 2 times. (Chat/Gift cooldowns, Date/Jobs/Hobby completion times) Notes: Button permanently deactivates once you reach Maximum Boost. Does not affect phone timers. 'x8 Speed Boost' Price: 100 Diamonds (x1.0210 boost per diamond) Effect: Speeds up all progress bars by 8 times. (Chat/Gift cooldowns, Date/Jobs/Hobby completion times) Notes: Button permanently deactivates once you reach x2048 Speed Boost or higher. Does not affect phone timers. 'x64 Speed Boost' Price: 180 Diamonds (x1.0234 boost per diamond) Effect: Speeds up all progress bars by 64 times. (Chat/Gift cooldowns, Date/Jobs/Hobby completion times) Notes: Button permanently deactivates once you reach x256 Speed Boost or higher. Does not affect phone timers. 'Time Skips' '4 Hours Time Skip' Price: 10 Diamonds (0.4 hours skip per diamond) Effect: Jumps progress ahead 4 hours. Note: Time Skip progress includes all phone timers. '1 Day Time Skip' Price: 25 Diamonds (0.96 hours skip per diamond) Effect: Jumps progress ahead 24 hours. Note: Time Skip progress includes all phone timers. '7 Days Time Skip' Price: 75 Diamonds (2.24 hours skip per diamond) Effect: Jumps progress ahead 168 hours. Note: Time Skip progress includes all phone timers. 'Bundles' Several bundles are permanent fixtures to the game, while others appear for only a limited time. 'Darya Bundle' Price: $15/150 Kreds/1500 Nutaku Gold Effect: Unlocks the character Darya with all her outfits, and gives you 50 Diamonds and 5 Time Blocks. 'Catara Bundle' Price: $5/50 Kreds/500 Nutaku Gold Effect: Unlocks the character Catara with all her outfits and the Speed Dating mechanic. 'Time Lord Bundle' Price: 230 Diamonds (75 Diamonds less than purchasing the items individually) Effect: 7 Days Time Skip + 15 Time Blocks + x8 Speed Boost. Note: Speed Boost multiplier is capped at 8192x, so you may not get the full Speed Boost from this bundle if you already have a high multiplier. You are warned of this before you can confirm the purchase. 'Monster Girls Bundle 1' Price: 50 Diamonds (0.04 girls per diamond) (Returned to the vault – was available until 3 November 2019) Effect: Unlocks the characters Jelle and Quillzone. 'Monster Girls Bundle 2' Price: 50 Diamonds (0.04 girls per diamond) (Returned to the vault – was available until 3 November 2019) Effect: Unlocks the characters Bonchovy and Spectrum. 'Charlotte Bundle' Price: $3/30 Kreds/300 Nutaku Gold (Returned to the vault – was available 14 March 2019 to 13 July 2019 and 25–31 October 2019). Effect: Unlocks the character Charlotte with all her outfits and unlocks the Grave Digger job. 'Odango Bundle' Price: 200 Diamonds (Returned to the vault – was available from 14 July 2019 to 17 September 2019 and 28 November to 3 December 2019). Effect: Unlocks the character Odango with all her outfits. 'Shibuki Bundle' Price: 200 Diamonds (Returned to the vault – was available from 19 September 2019 to 23 October 2019 and 28 November to 3 December 2019). Effect: Unlocks the character Shibuki with all her outfits. 'Sirina Bundle' Price: 200 Diamonds (Returned to the vault – was available from 24 October 2019 to 11 November 2019 and 28 November to 3 December 2019). Effect: Unlocks the character Sirina with all her outfits. 'Vellatrix Bundle' Price: 200 Diamonds (Available starting 12 November 2019). Effect: Unlocks the character Vellatrix with all her outfits. 'More Diamonds' Extra diamonds can be purchased in-game using real money. The Steam version of the game uses currency from one's Steam Wallet, the Kongregate version uses Kreds, and the Nutaku version uses Nutaku Gold. *'20 Diamonds - $2/20 Kreds/200 Nutaku Gold' (10 Diamonds per $) *'55 Diamonds - $5/50 Kreds/500 Nutaku Gold' (11 Diamonds per $) *'130 Diamonds - $10/100 Kreds/1000 Nutaku Gold' (13 Diamonds per $) *'280 Diamonds - $20/200 Kreds/2000 Nutaku Gold' (14 Diamonds per $) *'750 Diamonds - $50/500 Kreds/5000 Nutaku Gold' (15 Diamonds per $) *'1700 Diamonds - $100/1000 Kreds/10000 Nutaku Gold' (17 Diamonds per $) Category:Index Category:Mechanics